


Not afraid to take you in

by Flexor



Series: Furry ears, I love furry ears. [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort Sex, Couch Cuddles, F/F, First Time, HappyFunSexyTiem, Illicit booze, StormBunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team CFVY is in a bit of a state, and you can only do so much sitting next to your sleeping teammates in hospital. Velvet Scarlatina gets sent home by Fox to get some sleep, but then she meets Nora and, well, doesn't.</p><p>Seriously guys, have I hit a rare ship again? Why? These two are cute overload!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not afraid to take you in

"Hey."

Velvet Scarlatina shook her head and looked up into Fox' unseeing eyes. She was sitting on a chair next to Yatsuhashi's bed, holding his big strong hand as he slept. She must have dropped off.

Velvet looked at their sleeping team-mates. The doctors had said that they'd be allright, and in her heart Velvet knew they would be. But they were still hurting from their fight, still healing. Yatsuhashi's face still hadn't changed its expression from the stone mask that he wore when he was hiding deep inside himself. He had failed to protect Coco, and was ashamed of it. Velvet had tried to explain to him that there was no shame in not being the strongest, but he hadn't listened to her. Velvet knew that deep inside, Yatsuhashi was raging, screaming at himself, judging himself more harshly than anyone else ever would, and she didn't know how to get him to stop doing that.

"Go to bed, Velvet," said Fox. "He's asleep, she's asleep, and you are asleep. I'll stay here. I'll call you when something happens. You can take over from me in the morning, but if you sleep like this, you'll be walking like an old man."

Velvet stood up and wrapped her arms tightly round Fox. Fox could read the moods of his teammates as well as anyone fully sighted could, but still she liked to touch him, just to make sure he understood. She could feel him smile.

"Call me," she said.

"I will." 

 

Velvet walked out of the hospital ward, and thought of her empty dorm. Everybody in Team CFVY pretty much stayed in their own beds, but the soft noises of people sleeping, dreaming, breathing, would be absent now. Velvet sighed, and walked into her sanctuary, her favourite dark corner of the library. Maybe she'd read a bit and let sleep overcome her. She pulled out the copy of "Prince with a thousand enemies" that she could find with her eyes closed, and turned to the saddest part in it.

She woke up when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Velvet. Are you okay?"

Velvet shook her head, making her long ears flap. She'd fallen asleep with her arm on one of them, and rubbed it to make it stand up again.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." She looked at the girl who'd woken her up, who was it again, ah. Nora. The girl from Team JNPR.

Nora sat down next to her. "I heard your team got beaten up pretty bad in the tournament. Are they okay?"

"They will be. Fox is with them." She closed the book. "I should be in bed, what's the time?"

"Ten thirty." Nora put her hand on Velvet's arm. "Do you need some company? I'd say come to my dorm, but... maybe better not."

"I'd love your company. You can come to my dorm if you want."

"Sure." 

 

Velvet opened the door. Nobody asked her what sort of time she thought this was. Nobody gave her a quick look then nodded, satisfied she was home safe. Nobody put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Whoa! This is nice! Oh my, is that Coco's bed? Look at all the... things! How'd she ever get that wardrobe in here?"

Velvet stood behind Nora, hands on her shoulders. "Took it apart and built it back up in here. Nearly broke a nail, but there's nothing Coco won't do for her clothes." Velvet pointed at a sofa. "Sit down. Make yourself comfortable. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure thanks. What you got?"

Velvet walked over to Coco's dresser and held up two large perfume bottles to Nora, with a look on her face that knew exactly what impression she was making.

"You guys drink _perfume_? That's kinda weird. Not that I think you're weird or anything, you're the coolest, but... _perfume_? Don't you have some tea? I could really go for a cup of tea now. Milk and six sugars."

Velvet laughed out loud, the first time since the disastrous match at the tournament. She took one of the bottles over to the sofa, aimed the nozzle at Nora and squeezed the rubber ball, covering Nora in somewhat sticky sweet vapour.

"Not even Coco needs _that_ much perfume," said Velvet. She picked up two teacups, unscrewed the mister and poured out two fingers of contraband each. "Best place to hide booze is in plain sight. Coco doesn't mind me having some now and then. To be honest I rarely touch the stuff, but I think tonight calls for it."

Velvet sat down next to Nora and handed her a cup. "Plum brandy. You like sweet things, right? Careful, it's forty percent. Hard stuff." Velvet took a small sip, closed her eyes and leaned back.

"This stuff is nice," said Nora. "Tastes like cordial neat, but cordial doesn't make you drunk. I could really get a taste for this, but I'd end up with my head in the toilet. Someone gave me vodka and orange juice once, that was nice, but he'd been a bit too hard on the vodka and too gentle on the orange juice and then I was sick all over his trousers so that didn't get anywhere."

"Oh my," said Velvet, studying Nora's face carefully. There was a story here, and not a nice one.

Nora caught Velvet's look. "Ren was right there on the other side of the room. He's not as big as Yatsuhashi, but he's a lot nastier when he needs to be."

Velvet held up her cup. "To the good men in our lives."

They drank. Velvet drew a bit closer to Nora. "I still trust Yatsuhashi with my life, wouldn't want anyone else. Now I have to convince him to trust himself with my life."

"Good luck," said Nora. "Our guys only look unbreakable. Doesn't mean they are."

"True words. Say, why aren't you in your dorm?"

"Waiting for things to quiet down. Did you know Ren has a new girlfriend?"

"Yes, Yang told me. And then she told Coco. And then she told Fox and Yatsuhashi. And then she told me again, and I suggested to her that she try to get onto the Academy's speaker system, and she just stood and stared at me and then sprinted off." Velvet took another sip of brandy. "I didn't hear anything, so she must have been thwarted. Bless her. She looks really happy."

"She's nice. But she's in our dorm all the time because Ren can't cope with Blake, Weiss, and Ruby all cheering them on. Yang doesn't give a... cuddle."

Velvet nearly snorted Coco's very nice plum brandy laughing.

"So they were on Ren's bed eating each other's faces, and then all of a sudden Jaune turns to Pyrrha and asks her if they could be more disgusting than _them_ , and then he turns all pale because he didn't mean to ask her that, and he starts to apologise, but Pyrrha has had the hots for Jaune since like forever, so she sees her chance, goes all _RAWR_ , and jumps on top of him, and starts eating _Jaune_ 's face and then I thought I'd take a little walk."

Velvet put down her drink, clutched her stomach and rolled over laughing. She put an arm round Nora's shoulders.

"I'm _really_ really glad you are here, Nora. Hey, if you want to, you can stay the night here. They may not stop being disgusting till the wee hours. I'm sure I've got a pair of pyjamas you can borrow."

"I'd like that. Hang on, let me text Ren to say where I am, so they don't start searching for me when they come up for air and notice I'm gone."

Nora pulled out her phone and tapped the screen. 

>   
>  Am staying with Velvet in Team CFVY's dorm for the night. You people are disgusting.

"There."

Velvet got up and started searching for pyjamas in her trunk. She came up with a pair when there was a _ping_ and Nora opened her phone. She chuckled.

"What's up?" said Velvet.

Nora turned her phone to Velvet. On the screen was a picture of Ren and the letters "OL".

"Ol? What's ol?"

"I think he tried to type 'OK' with one hand and missed. Hang on, I've got to do this." She tapped out a message. 

>   
>  Where is your other hand?

Within thirty seconds, a return message came. 

>   
>  Its between my thighs stop distracting him Sparky. Hi Velvet.

Velvet and Nora looked at each other.

"Awww," they said, at the same time.

Nora put away her phone. "Well, I'm all yours for the night."

They changed into their pyjamas. Velvet's pair was only a bit too large for Nora. Velvet sat down, and Nora cuddled up next to her, Velvet's arm round her. They sipped their drinks. Nora looked up at something. Velvet looked back at Nora, and Nora turned her eyes away, then looked back into Velvet's eyes. Velvet giggled, bowed her head.

"Go on. Touch them."

"Sorry Velvet. Didn't mean to..."

"It's all right. Just touch them, and then you feel better."

Nora took a breath, then ran her fingers over one of Velvet's rabbit ears. It felt soft, furry, warm. Quite nice, actually.

"You must get so much grief over those."

Velvet shrugged.

"From idiots like Cardin and his friends."

Velvet took a sip of brandy, looked at the floor, and nodded.

"I can take it."

"You shouldn't have to take it."

"True." Velved swirled the sticky liquid in her cup. " _Is it true what they say about rabbit Faunus?_ Frith, I've heard that _so_ many times. It stopped being funny back in the days of El-ahrairah."

"Huh? What _do_ they say about rabbit Faunus?"

Velvet just looked at Nora, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Oh."

Velvet raised her arms in the air. "And it's absolutely true! A bunch of stupid Humans once tried to make a documentary about the _non_ -mating habits of the rabbit Faunus, and failed miserably. There's something about a bunch of damn Humies sitting in a camouflaged tent pointing a camera at us. It really lights the fire in our underbellies, and we can't help jumping each other. I get all hot right now just _thinking_ about it."

"And never a boy around when you need one," said Nora.

Velvet smiled ahead of her. Not _necessarily_ a problem.

"Hey. If they get in your face again, you've got friends. Me, Pyrrha, Ren, Jaune, Yang, Blake, everybody. We'll be happy to take him down a few pegs. We'll break his legs!"

Velvet sneered. "I've had the same talk with Fox and Yatsuhashi. I'm blessed, and grateful for friends, really I am. But say that you guys gang up on Cardin and put him in the hospital? Is that going to make him _like_ Faunus all of a sudden?"

"Uh..."

"And then maybe Cardin and his gang and some of the others, they gang up on the next Faunus they see, maybe Blake, and hurt _her_. And then everybody wants to take _them_ apart, and before you know it, everybody is at each other's throats. Hate doesn't take much feeding, Nora. And hate and anger brings the Grimm here. I know you're doing it with the best intentions, and you're wonderful, but kicking the snot out of Cardin Winchester doesn't help."

"I'm so sorry Velvet. I just wish there was something we could do."

"You know what does help?"

Nora said nothing. Velvet pulled her a bit closer.

"You being here. You being here with me, when I need a friend, and not hating me for being a Faunus. You not calling me a freak. _That_ helps."

"I'd never call you a freak! I think you're really pretty, ears and all."

Velvet smiled, closed her eyes and touched her lips to Nora's. She felt Nora take a quick breath. When she opened her eyes, she saw Nora with her eyes wide open, and her jaw on the floor.

"Oh no! Nora, I'm so sorry. Please..."

Velvet sat up, leaning away from Nora, bright brown eyes shining with fear.

Nora looked away a moment, then back at Velvet. "It's okay. I'm okay, You're okay. We're okay." She took a few deep breaths, calmed down a bit. "I just didn't expect it, is all."

"Please Nora, if you want to you can just leave, I'm so sorry but it was... it..."

"Right. Pause. Roll back to when we were sitting like this. See?" Nora leaned into Velvet, pulled her arm round her shoulders.

"Nora... I'm..."

"Shh... Cardin, piss-ants, friend, not a freak, really pretty." Nora closed her eyes. "Play," she sighed.

"What?"

"Do what you did before. Only now I'm expecting it."

"Nora, you..."

"Do it. Please?"

Velvet swallowed, closed her eyes, and softly, gently, put her lips on Nora's. As kisses went it wasn't the best ever, what with the fright, but Nora had the softest lips she'd ever tasted. They sat back looking at each other. Velvet laughed with the relief.

"Did you just _rewind_ the last couple of minutes of your _life_?"

"Do it all the time," said Nora.

Velvet stared.

"All right," said Nora. "You were panicing and I said something weird to knock you out of it. It's like someone is really angry at you and you can't knock them out because reasons, so what you do is ask them what color toothbrush they have. And the weirdness kicks their brains back on."

"That's clever! Must remember that."

"Um," said Nora. "I really liked that. Can we do some more?"

Their next kiss was a lot better. Velvet had one hand in the small of Nora's back, another hand in her neck. Nora felt wonderfully warm against her. Nora's hands were in Velvet's soft brown hair, gently scratching between her ears. Velvet smiled against Nora's lips.

"Keep stroking my ears like that, and there will be _consequences_." Velvet moved her hand up a little.

"Like putting your hand under my top?"

"I've got my hand under _my_ top."

"Oh _wow_! I could have had so many boys if I'd just lent them my clothes! Except I like my boys a bit bigger than I am so it wouldn't fit. I'd have to wear really baggy clothes all the time. And then the boys won't even notice what a nice figure I have." Nora tickled Velvet's ear, making her shiver. "Never mind."

"Seriously, Nora," said Velvet, leaning back a moment. "If I'm giving you the squicks, just say so and I'll stop."

"Orphanage brat here," said Nora. "Tender precious little flowers don't get to be as old as I am. If I don't like something you do, you'll be the first to know."

"And if you _do_ like something?" Velvet ran her fingers up Nora's back all the way up to her neck. "Ah. Cute happy noises and wriggling. Got it."

"Oh my..." Nora looked at Velvet with big green eyes. "Are we having sex right now? I've never had sex before. I'd never have thought that my first time would be with a _girl_. _Or_ a Faunus. I mean we tried once, and that didn't work, we never got to the groiny bit, so I'm still a virgin, I think. Technically. Are you taking my virginity now? Am I giving you my virginity?"

"I Wouldn't call _this_ sex yet," said Velvet. "Only a bit of a kiss and a cuddle." She said nothing for a breath or two. "But we could?"

"I think," said Nora. "I think I'd like that."

Velvet moved her head. "My bed is over there." 

 

Half way across the room, Nora grabbed Velvet's arm and turned her round. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed Velvet.

"Hm. You're very tall. Here I am, having sex, and even with a girl she's still taller than I am."

Velvet pushed Nora to her bed. "Lie down, and the problem goes away."

They stood in front of Velvet's bed, looking at each other, enjoying the moment.

"Take my top off," said Velvet.

Nora giggled. "Your top that I'm wearing or your top that you're wearing?"

"Either works," said Velvet.

Velvet reached out and pulled up Nora's top, not missing the opportunity to take a good look at her breasts while her head was hidden. She dropped it on the floor, raised her arms so Nora could do the same. Nora reached up as far as she could, but couldn't quite manage, leaving Velvet's top hanging on her ears. Nora snickered. Velvet _looked_ at Nora, then pulled it away. She fixed Nora with a look, then pushed her pyjama bottoms down, let them fall to the floor, and stepped out. Her underpants followed. She put her hand on her hip, moved her weight from one leg to the other. Well?

Nora stood completely still for a moment, hardly daring to breathe, only moving her eyes, until Velvet smiled, pointed at Nora's pyjama bottoms. Nora quickly pushed them down together with her underwear, and kicked them behind her. Velvet lay down on the bed, hopping over to make room. She held her hand out to Nora. Nora took it and joined Velvet in bed. Their faces were inches apart, and they were simply looking at each other. Nora took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to do with a girl. Come to think of it, I don't know what to do with a boy either, but there's no boys here..."

"No," said Velvet, smiling.

"...so that doesn't matter. Do I have to turn around? I overheard someone saying that girls turn around the other way from each other, something about a number ninety-six? Or was it sixty-nine?"

"Sixty-nine," said Velvet. "Ninety-six wouldn't be as much fun."

"But I really don't have a clue about what I'm doing. What if I do it wrong? What if I do... things, and it doesn't do anything for you? You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Yes," said Velvet. She ran her hand through Nora's hair.

"So you do know what to do to me, but I wouldn't know what to do to you and that just wouldn't be fair..."

Nora stopped talking because some rabbit girl was kissing her, pulling her in close so that their bodies touched all over. She gave a slow little whimper.

"Does this do something for you?"

Nora nodded, completely out of words for a moment, which didn't happen often. Velvet ran her fingers over Nora's cheek, her lips.

"Now what you have to do with _this_ girl..." she gave Nora a little push. "Is lie back, relax..." Velvet kissed her softly. "And enjoy. And I'll do my best to make you as happy as I can."

"But..."

"Ssh. If you worry I'm not enjoying myself, don't. I love doing this. Oh." Velvet's fingers ran over Nora's skin, up to her breasts. "If you really like something I'm doing, remember what it was..." Velvet kissed her way down to Nora's hard nipple, and ran her tongue round it. "And you can do it to me when it's my turn."

"I'll... oh."

Nora lay back in the pillows as Velvet gently ran her fingers over her breasts, kneading them. running her tongue over her nipples, which gave her the best kind of shivers. She could feel Velvet's breasts pressed against her stomach, her legs round her thigh, and it all felt so _nice_. She looked at Velvet's back, all pale smooth skin, and reached out to touch it, then quickly pulled her hand away. Velvet's eyes flashed up at her.

" _Yes_. Touch me."

"Uh... where... what..."

"Anywhere you want. Any way you want." Velvet moved up, kisssed Nora's lips. "Think of something, do it."

Nora ran her hand over Velvet's back. It felt wonderful. "But what if you don't like it?"

"I'll tell you and you can try something else. I like _this_ , though." Velvet lay down next to Nora, pressing little kisses into her neck. "How long is your arm? Can you reach all the way down to my bottom?"

Nora could, and Velvet gave a little happy purr. She put her finger between Nora's breasts, and traced all the way down to her thigh. She gave a little push and Nora opened her legs. Velvet's fingers ran up the inside of Nora's thigh. Nora breathed in.

"Oh this is nice. This is really nice, this is _really_ really nice..." Nora closed her eyes, and her lips parted. Velvet quickly wet her fingers in her mouth, and slowly ran them between Nora's lower lips. Nora's eyes opened wide, staring at the ceiling, but seeing nothing. Her breath shivered. Velvet's fingers became wet and sticky. She looked at Nora carefully, watching her breathe, bite her lip. Slowly, she pushed a finger inside a little. Nora's breasts rose and fell as she breathed quicker and quicker, and then there was no point in waiting. Velvet ran her fingers over Nora's clit in quick little circles, until Nora rose up from the bed, and gave a high pitched shriek. Her whole body shook. Velvet held on to her, keeping up her strokes, looking at Nora's pretty face, until she sagged, panting, with the most gorgeous happy smile.

"Oh boy..."

Velvet grinned. "Oh girl, I think you'll find." She rubbed her fingers together, dying for a taste, but that sort of thing tended to squick out new converts to the joys of girl-on-girl action. Patience. There would be time. 

 

"Right, now I do you? Oh b- Oh girl, I'm never gonna be as good as that, that was... really..."

Velvet shook her head laughing. "Wil you relax already? I'm in bed with a naked pretty girl. I'm _fine_. Couldn't be better." Velvet rubbed her cheek against Nora's. "I could do you again. I could watch you come all night. You're cute when you come."

"I wanna give you something back," said Nora. "Would you even want me to?"

"Yes," said Nora. She lay back, put her hands behind her head, looked up at Nora. Go on.

"Okay, here goes." Nora put her hand on Velvet's breast, and moved it round in circles. "Is this doing something for you?"

Velvet gave a little sigh, closed her eyes. "Keep going. Bit harder."

Nora looked at Velvet's face, smiling, but sadly not in the throes of passion yet.

"I'm doing it wrong, aren't I?"

"You're doing _fine_. Keep going."

"But you're not... like I was."

"You've had eighteen years of no sex. I haven't." Velvet stroked Nora's hair. "But there's one thing that's terribly wrong." Velvet's soft brown eyes looked up at Nora. "Why don't you ever kiss me? You haven't kissed me for, like, _ever_!"

Girls are _amazing_ at subtle hints. Nora lay down half on top of Velvet and kissed her, trying to make up for eighteen years. She paused a moment, looking into Velvet's eyes.

"I'm turning you on!"

"Yes. More kisses."

More kisses happened. Nora looked up again, laughed as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I'm _really_ turning you on!"

"Remember when I kissed your breasts?"

"Yeah."

"You could try that. See how hot that gets me."

Nora tried it, and Velvet moaned, grabbing a handfull of orange hair.

"You really like this?"

Velvet laughed. "I'm not stupid you know? I teach you the things _I_ like. Oh. One thing, though." She looked into Nora's eyes. "If you're doing something amazing, and you've got me moaning with pleasure?"

"Yeah?"

Velvet pushed Nora's head down.

"Don't _stop_!"

Nora had one hand on Velvet's breast, her lips on her other breast. Her free hand was on Velvet's hip, warm, soft. Velvet desperately wanted that hand to go a bit to the south east. She could of course just grab it and put it where it needed to be, but waiting for Nora to catch on and move it there herself was feeding the heat. Velvet opened her legs a bit more, wriggled her hips. Come _on_! She looked down at Nora licking her nipple, eyes closed, in a world of her own. Velvet ran her hand from Nora's shoulder to her wrist, back up again. Nora looked up. Slid her hand down her thigh.

"Yes."

Nora was looking up at her, moved her hand to the inside of Velvet's leg.

"Yes. There."

Nora slid her hand up an inch or so.

" _Yes_!" Velvet took Nora's face between her hands. "Am I wet?"

Nora moved her fingers between Velvet's thighs. "Uh yes."

"All your fault," said Velvet, in a husky whisper. "Want to do something about it?"

Nora started to move her fingers, eyes glued to Velvet's face. Oh girl. _Good_. Velvet's breath went faster. Nora pressed a bit harder and Velvet gasped. She took three quick breaths.

"Inside?"

Nora pushed her middle finger inside Velvet, making her twitch around her.

"More."

With her eyes glowing, Nora pushed another finger inside.

" _Good_. Now find the good bit. Just feel around. You'll know when... _oh_!" Velvet's hands grabbed Nora's shoulders tightly. " _Right_ there... Don't stop. _Please_ don't stop!"

Velvet half rose from the bed, breathing faster and faster, till Nora rubbed her thumb over her clit, and she came, _hard_ , crying out.

" _Don't_ _stop_!"

Velvet's whole body tightened, and then she fell back into the pillows. She put her hand on Nora's, gasping for breath.

"Okay, you can stop now. Oh _Frith_!"

Nora was looking up at her, an incredulous look on her face. "I did it?"

"Oh yes," said Velvet.

"You weren't pretending?"

Velvet could only shake her head. She beckoned with her hand. Nora came up to her and she kissed her.

" _Now_ , when a girl asks you if you're a virgin, you say no." Velvet got her breath back. "You're really good. You're a beginner, but you're really good. After a few more times... oh boy."

"Oh _girl_."

Velvet chuckled. "Wanna know what the best thing was that you did to me?"

"With my fingers in..."

Velvet shook her head. "No. The best thing was you _listened_. Been with so many girls who think they know better what I like than I do. Sometimes they're right, of course, but you listened to me and did what I wanted you to do. That's the _best_. Keep doing that even if you forget everything else."

"Right," said Nora. "Now what happens? I mean..."

Velvet laughed and pushed her leg up between Nora's thighs. "You're in bed with a horny rabbit Faunus. What do you _think_ is going to happen?" 

* * *

The alarm went off, and Velvet turned it off without looking. She had better things to look at. Nora was still asleep next to her.

"Pancakes," she muttered.

Velvet laughed, bent over and kissed Nora's lips. She blinked, opened her eyes, smiled. Velvet felt her stomach jump.

"Time to get up," said Velvet. "I need to get to the hospital. See how Coco and Yatsuhashi are doing."

Nora nodded. They got up, took turns in the shower because showering together would lead to delays, put their clothes on. They stood facing each other. Nora blushed. Velvet hugged her.

"Thank you. Thank you for tonight. For everything."

"Um..." Nora took a deep breath, which did interesting things to her chest. "Would you... want to do this again sometime?"

"Definitely," said Velvet. "I'd be an idiot not to."

"So..." Nora looked away. "Do we do... girlfriend things?"

Velvet hugged her tighter. "Maybe. Not saying no. Let's see." 

 

The door beeped, and in came Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi. Velvet whirled round and leaped into Coco's arms.

"You're _back_!"

Coco, looking weird without her sunglasses, patted Velvet's back. "Yes, kiddo. I'm back, all healed up, combat ready and pissed off." She looked into Velvet's eyes, holding her shoulders. "First things first, though."

Coco walked over to her dresser, pulled open a drawer, and took out her spare pair of sunglasses. She put them on, looked in the mirror, straightened them. Then, she flipped open her phone and hit one of the speed dial buttons.

"Liz? Hi, it's Coco. Good news honey, I have that bottle you wanted. When can I come and drop it off?"

Liz muttered something enthusiastic in Coco's ear.

"Not a problem. Say, do you have any missions going spare? Fox needs a bit of a run. Grimm control, a nice long patrol, anything."

"..." said Liz.

"Emerald _forest_? Noob city? Come on girl, you can do better than that, it's a good bottle. One whiff and that boyfriend of yours will be all over you."

"... ..."

"Forever Fall is _gorgeous_ this time of year. Brilliant. Flight pad four, thirty minutes?"

"..."

"Love you too babe. Kisses!"

Coco flipped her phone shut. "Right folks. Gear up, we're going hunting." Coco's eyes fell on Nora. "Oh hi... Nora Valkyrie, right? Team JNPR?"

"Yes Miss," said Nora, stars in her eyes. "I'm glad to see you're up and running again, it looked so scary at the tournament, I was afraid something dreadful had happened, but you're the greatest! If I find that Emerald girl, I'm gonna hammer her one just for you."

"Thanks, kiddo. Appreciate it. Pound the little bitch into the ground."

"I... I've gotta go see Ren!" Nora turned to Velvet. "See you soon! Bye!"

Nora stormed out of the door, leaving Coco staring after her. She turned to Velvet, pointing over her shoulder.

"What's a fresher doing in our dorm?"

Velvet grinned. "She kept me company for the night, that was really sweet of her. This place is so _empty_ without you guys."

Coco looked at Velvet over her sunglasses.

"I'll tell you all about it," said Velvet. She put her lips to Coco's ear. "When there's no dudes around," she whispered.

Coco snorted. "Okay folks. Now that the noobs are out, pack your things. We're going Grimm-hunting."

" _She_ is still in the tournament," said Fox. "Don't knock her."

"And just for that, _you_ get first point," said Coco. "Hope that a beowolf eats you."

She turned to Yatsuhashi, who had sat down on his bed wearing his stone mask. She walked up to him, and bent over to him, hands on his knees.

"Hey big guy. Do you remember where you put that big sword of yours?"

Yatsuhashi blinked. "Of course."

"Well, then _get_ it and strap it on! Do I have to tell you everything?" Coco stood up and clapped her hands. "Suit up people. We're Oscar Mike in ten minutes."

Yatsuhashi looked at Coco, a little ray of light shining through the clouds. "Yes, boss." 

 

Ten minutes later, they were standing up, Yatsuhashi towering over them, Velvet with her precious box, Fox with his blades, Coco with her pocket minicannon. She looked round at her teammates, face glowing with pride, not even a little bit afraid to take them out again.

"Team CFVY is _back_! Move out!" 


End file.
